Express Mail
by AuzzieWerewolf
Summary: You know how people tell you that happiness when you least expect it? Its true…. To a degree, but I know. As it happened to me on a standard Winter night…. Or would it be considered summer? I don't know…. Unit Fic, based on Est.1995's Hetalia Manuals rated T for possibilitys in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- hello and welcome to my first hetalia fanfic, please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy  
I do not own Hetalia**

Warsaw, Poland-  
_final day here, I have found enough ghost stories and paranormal activity to finish 'Beelzebub' along with a few pictures of sorrowful sights, after 3 weeks at home, will head to New Zealand for at least 7 months to settle the final copy and sending to publishers (side note, remember to visit friends when arriving)._

The page closed and a pair of blue eyes shut as a yawn escaped from their owner, dark short brown slightly curled hair grazing her face and she looked at the time,  
"1:30" she sighed and started closing her programs, when a new E-mail popped up upon her screen Mad sighed and clicked the E-mail, expecting it to be another publisher trying to get information on the book and to question its title but was glad it was just an E-mail from Darky, Mad preferred to still use her pen name rather than her real name during online interaction. The E-mail was short and slightly blunt, different to what she usually received from her it only held a hyperlink and a picture of a polar bear holding a tomato with a piece of text reading 'go to this link and getetjabiopetjbjtero[j lobo' as though she rushed the ending, Mad's eye was caught on one word though 'lobo' which she recognised as the Spanish word for 'wolf' taking what words she could see it read ' go to this link and get a bio pet wolf'  
"…. A robotic wolf?"

she murmured and clicked on the link, interest quickly turned to confusion when the web page came up, its page filled with Hetalia characters and a survey which had a Flying Mint Bunny sitting on the title underneath it said that the first unit was free and asked her, 'would you like a chibi or full size?' the survey was quite easy and before Mad realised she had completed the survey and had the name of her character on screen, she only got a look to see the first letter was 'F' when her power surged and a black out occurred, she blankly stared at her screen before sighing and lighting a candle to show her the way to her bed where a cookbook was waiting opened to a page on pasta, she just slipped a bookmark In the page and blew out the candle before settling into sleep wondering who she got….


	2. Chapter 2- Arrival of the F unit?

**AN- Welcome to chapter two! I didn't expect that more than one or two people would like or even watch this story at all! I'm very grateful to those who are following this story, please enjoy.  
I do not own Hetalia**

Mad looked out the window, grimacing as thoughts flashed across her mind if the plane started falling out of the sky and tightly gripped her seat, every fibre of her being filled with adrenaline of fear, a bit stupid to go to Europe while having a fear of large heights  
'maybe I should write something like this when I get home..' she thought but snapped out of it as the announcement of arrival went off and flicked through her notes to pass the time…

Mad wasted no time getting off the plane, the feeling of shivers racing from her toes past her knees, the rough, bony fingers of fear releasing their deathly frozen grip on her heart which she hadn't notice climb in speed until she felt her body relax. Mad checked to see if her carry-on bag was still there. A black messenger bag with a white silhouette of a wolf running upon it, its contents a bunch of books that translated European languages to English like French, Italian, Swedish, Polish and others along with her notes collected on her journey.

She collected her bags and headed to her home, breathing in the smell of the old house a welcoming smell for her, she flicked on the light to find her mail set on a coffee table and her old teddy bear that she had, smiling she set her bags down and picked up the teddy and unzipped his back and pushed it inwards, in moments the bear was a small pillow. Memories rushed back into her head and Mad smiled before heading to bed to get her body clock back to normal, slipping into short sleeved pyjamas so she wouldn't wake up drenched in sweat from the heat.

Mad woke to her door bell going off, "Coming!" she yelled out and quickly changed and opened the door, a delivery man stood on the other side off the door, a wooden box sitting on a mail trolley behind him.  
"Are you a miss… Mad-?" he begun to say before she cut him off  
"yes that's me…"  
"ah… well sign here, heh Flying Mint Bunny Inc. that's a new one" he grumbled to himself as Mad scribbled her signature down and looked at the crate as he brought it in, a thin booklet beside the crate that seemed out of place, she laid the manual on her coffee table and when the delivery man had left she cracked open the lid, peering down and jumping back startled as a little voice cried out slightly. Mad opened it further and felt her eyes go wide with shock.

**End of Chapter 2! Who do you think I got? What do you think of the story? Please tell me I'm interested to know. sorry its so short...**


	3. Chapter 3-A marker & the internet

**America: Welcome to Chapter 3 dude! It's me the hero! Alright! Time to get this party STARTED! HAHAHA!  
Mad: …remind me why you're here again?  
America: 'Cause if I wasn't this story would be totally lame! Every story needs a hero!  
Mad: …. Alfred? You're not even IN this chapter…  
America: What!? No way! Quick! The hero needs a Plan B… I got it! HEY SHE GETS F-MMRPH!  
Mad: that's enough from you! Go eat a burger or something  
I do not own Hetalia**

Shocked blue eyes gazed at a tearful pair of honey golden eyes, the chibi unit cowering away into the box, his short soft brown hair, the small untameable curl bowed down as he cowered into the corner, a smaller cardboard crate was on the side on the crate, Mad quickly rushed to find her Italian translator and pieced together a sentence she hoped would stop the little Italian from being in this timid state

"uhh…. Non ho intenzione di farti del male bambino..." the softly said and picked up the chibi Italy to look at him a little better, Italy sniffled a little more and gave out a soft little  
"ve~..." she quickly wiped away the small tears and placed him on a bean bag, watching as he pocked it in awe and laughed as it kept on making noise, Mad meanwhile pulled out whatever was in the crate, a little set of Italy's outfit from throughout the series came out of the box, and blinked as she got to the bottom, a normal sized shirt sat there, the Italian flag on it with a picture of Pookie sleeping on the top of it, she felt a tug on her shirt and looked down, Chibitalia was staring back up holding his stomach. Having a glance around she noticed little drawings on the walls and Feliciano smiling holding a permanent marker in his hand

"Oh you're hungry? Well here, I'll cook us some pasta can you help me?" Mad asked getting an enthusiastic nod from the Italian, "well I gotta grab the cook book stay here, Pookie's here somewhere…" she told him and walked to her room, walking past the cook book straight to the computer where she began typing up a very distressed and irritated E-mail to a certain Darky.

_Darky,  
please explain WHY I have a little boy running around my house who decides my nice little white walls and my little poster of Ivan needs to be coloured in black? (he gave Russia a MOUSTACHE and MONOCLE!) I know have to purchase another ticket for him to come with me as my family is quite busy, I'd love to waste more characters on this but I have to get him something to stop him running around and having a siesta whenever he feels like it! Still miffed though, so expect several more of these before my arrival Finland!  
From- Mad/ AuzzieWerewolf._

_*** - I'm not going to hurt you child. (italian)**_

**AN- Well there you have it, chapter 3 finished! Tell me your thoughts in the reviews… and tell me what you think will happen with my little Italy and me, I might use your idea as well (your name will be shown at the start of the chapter)  
America: … dude that was lame. Where are all the explosions and badass fights dude?  
Mad: how did you get back in here!? SECURITYY!**


	4. Chapter 4- Settling in

**Welcome to the fourth instalment of Express Mail! I don't own Hetalia! I like using exclamation marks! Nah not that much…. Any way please enjoy and tell me what you think.  
America: Am I in the story NOW?  
Me: just be patient Alfred, wait and see… oh! That's right! Check out DarkFoot's story for her perspective on this! ****_'Free Hetalia Units Cool WaitWhat's a Unit?'_**

Mad smiled lightly at little Italy on the bean bag, watching a soccer game that was playing on the television, and cheering at the screen. Mad was busy cooking some pasta for him because he couldn't reach the counter and almost got doused in a pot of boiling water when he slipped and grabbed onto it. Mad's cat Pookie was batting lightly at Italy's curl, her little tan brown tail twitching. Mad snapped her eyes back onto the pasta and fished it out of the pot, she quickly poured the sauce and sprinkled some herbs on there before bringing both dishes out.

"Feliciano! Lunch is ready" she called to him setting it on the table, the chibi wasted no time racing to the table after having a whiff of the dish filling his nose. Feliciano awkwardly crawled into the chair and looked at the small dish.  
"Ve~ thank you lady! ~" He smiled and began eating. Mad face palmed quickly when she realised that she never introduced herself  
"you can call me Mad, Feliciano" she smiled and he nodded in understanding and went back to his pasta. Mad finished quickly and went to grab Feli's manual from the coffee table only to find shreds of paper and a content cat sleeping on the shipping crate. Mad frowned at Pookie and sighed,  
"Feliciano? When you're done can you come here?" Mad called out grabbing her wallet that had an image of England on the cover with Flying Mint bunny on his head and slipped it into her pocket, turning to see Italy looking up at her, pasta sauce all over his mouth and dribbling on his little uniform.

"S-sorry, as I was eating some pasta fell off and onto my shirt..." the little brunette said tear pricking at the corner of his eyes.  
"… It's alright, here wear this" Mad smiled holding out a simple small shirt "did any get on your pants?" Italy replied with a slow shake of his head and smiled, Mad turned and heard the ruffling of the shirt and after a sound that could be taken as an agreement noise Mad turned, picked up the chibi and walked out of the door, heading to the closest supermarket to get things for him, one thought ticking in her mind again and again  
'how will he react to everyone there?'  
Mad looked down at the chibi, who was giving off a happy  
"Ve~?" and pointing ahead, looking Mad noticed they had reached their destination and entered the doors preparing for the worst.

**That's it for chapter 4! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Express mail! For those who want to know why America keeps on invading the Authors notes… I have no clue myself.  
America: hey! YOU TOLD ME I WAS GOING TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!**  
**Mad: I did?... oh yeah…. Oh well.  
America: ….. dude.. not cool.  
Mad: go cry to Iggy about it Alfred, it's really not that important as seeing how many stories you're already in lately…**


	5. Chapter 5- how did this even happen

**Welcome back to Chapter 5! This in basic form is chaos at a shop… I don't own Hetalia. Anyway let's start!**

Italy looked around in wonder through his closed eyes, how he saw out of them Mad had no clue, she pulled up at the young boys clothing section and set him down  
"now Feli-"  
"its Feliciano." He cut her off frowning  
"…Feliciano. Pick something you like out and bring it back okay?" she said he nodded and raced off, coming back quickly holding a shirt Mad thought as he turned the corner and froze blushing when the held it out showing it was a dress "uhh… Italy? Something from around here…" she stammered, he nodded again and hung the dress up and walked around the corner and started coming back, Mad raising her eyebrow as he picked up the dress again.

"it was from here Ve~" he argued and smiling softly  
"… fine" Mad sighed hanging her head in defeat as the pink frilly princess dress was put in the basket she grabbed, she felt something grab the only true remaining curl she had and tug on it, Mad jumped back and tossed her head up connecting her skull with someone's jaw, the pair fell back and Feliciano ran over to her  
" are you alright Mad? Ve~" Feliciano said, a shirt in his hand  
"dude… is he okay?" I heard a strange voice say and opened my eyes to see a black haired boy who was probably 19 with a boy around the same age with blonde hair and blue eyes which were behind a set of glasses, he was holding his jaw and had an unmatchable cowlick curl in his hair  
"… Alfred?" Mad said before she realised  
"is that… Chibitalia?" the boy said staring at the curl with his hand out like pen had been pulled from it  
"yeah, its Italy… hey! Why'd you pull my curl!?" she asked placing a hand over it to block any further tugging on it.  
"… I was just curious…" the boy said, Mad looked at Italy as he filled the basket with normal boy clothes and picked up the basket and Italy in one hand.

"dude I'm hungry" the American unit blurted out of nowhere holding his stomach half heartedly with his hand  
"no way! I thought you were America!" Mad blurted out giggling at the little humour she made and shifting her other arm around to feel nothing there, a strange silence came between them before a little shout went out "Where's Italy?!" Mad cried leaving the boys and scanning the shop for the chibi "oh I knew something bad would happen" she groaned to herself and looked around for Italy.

**Hahaha! And once more I leave you pondering what happened to the Italian!  
anyway see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6- Trigger Happy

**Hello and welcome back to Express Mail wow… 6 chapters already… Enjoy! Now where did Italy run off to…? I don't own Hetalia.**

Mad raced through the aisles vaguely aware that the boy and his unit were watching her run slightly shocked, her blue eyes darted down the aisles looking for Italy, and calling his name from time to time, she heard a small "vee" and turned around to see Feliciano staring at a box set of Hetalia and not noticing a strange man walking towards him. Mad quickly swept the chibi up and glared at the man, surprised to find the boy from before there with a slightly nervous look on his face.  
" Feliciano, don't run off like that" Mad frowned "you could've gotten lost!" she lectured him and hugged the chibi to comfort him and smiled as the Italian returned the hug and blinked in confusion when she heard a cooing noise, and blushed when she looked up to see some girls looking at the two of them. Mad picked him up and heard him murmur something and grabbed the Hetalia box and left the shop… after paying of course, the boy with America gave her his name, address and number while Mad did the same.

Arriving home Mad looked at the time and Feli yawned, they had some dinner before falling asleep. Mad awoke to a scream and raced down to see Italy shaking in his bed, Italy screamed again when she went to leave. Mad sighed and went up to her room with him and let him sleep with her  
Italy fell asleep in moments. Mad stayed up a little longer, typing the final chapter of her story and soon joined him. Mad awoke to Italy nudging her  
"hey, hey! Mad hey! Ve…"  
"mmm… What is it Italy? You aren't Navi are you?" she said her eyes unfocused and head slowly raising.

"A mans at the door..." he said "and I couldn't reach the handle…" at that Mad rolled out of the bed and quickly changed, answering the door the deliveryman was there again with another crate, this one larger than the other crate by a lot, the deliveryman handed her a manual and after getting her signature left, you would think that Mad would've leant from Italy but she hadn't and opened the box…. Nearly getting her head blown off in the process as whoever was in box had a gun… a freaking GUN! Italy ran to the nearest hiding place and watched from behind the coffee table, looking at the manual Mad noticed the name and froze 'Vash Zwingli- Switzerland' was written on the cover underneath a warning was there 'WARNING- Switzerland Units WILL come with live firearms, PROCEED WITH CAUTION WHEN ACTIVATING.'  
"... You have got to be kidding me…" Mad grumbled before jumping as the gun went off again.

**Chapter 6 over! How I got Switzerland? well in short it involved naming a random country and a hat… yeah…. Well, I'll See you next time! Oh and by the way, I wasn't available to a Switzerland Manual at the time so I had to take a Leap of Faith for it…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7! So... a crazy Switzerland decided to attack me… HELP ME!  
I don't own hetalia**

Mad ran as fast as she could away from the blonde trigger happy banker and hid at the corner, Switzerland, lowered his gun and started walking after her his gun in one hand and his eyes looking around, Mad grabbed the first thing she could and swung it at Vash, the blonde going down as a resounding gong like sound occurred, the circular image marked into his face, mad watched him go down, her arm still stiff holding the frying pan like she was frozen here.

Switzerland awoke to see the girl looking over him and his gun nowhere in sight. Mad blinked as Vash awoke and squirmed around, his arm spazzing around looking for something. Mad pressed her foot onto Switzerland's chest and began explaining the situation he was in, Italy hugged onto Mads leg and peeked timidly at the blonde banker. Hiding again when their eyes caught onto each other.  
"… now, Switzerland. I've been thinking… you can get your gun back," Mad started, feeling hands tighten their grip and seeing his eyes light up "But. You have to behave, so no attacking Italy or anyone in this house unless they broke in. and since you're an adult you can work for it. This is what you will need to get your gun back" Mad said her eyes glinting with mischief as she handed two of what he needed to obtain his preeeciousss- oh, his beloved weapon. Vash blinked at what he got, they were thin pieces of foam with rubber caps on them that had suction cups on them

"they're called Nerf Bullets, if you get enough of them I'll give your gun back " Mad explained and turned to Italy, "now let's go get clean okay? I think we both need it. Hashbrown, stay here." Mad said to Vash  
"Hashbrown!?" Vash spat at the nickname like it was poisonous.  
"Yes, Hashbrown, now stay here and empty your box properly, and I'll get you something you'll like" Mad said and carried Italy to the bath.

When Mad returned she saw Vash sitting in a chair folding up the clothes from his crate, and noticed his clothing had changed to something much more suitable to this hot summer day. Italy was reassured that Switzerland wouldn't hurt him when Mad told Vash to wait and left Italy with him, when Mad came back holding an extremely round pig she saw Feli and Vash playing patty cake and struggled to hold her laughter, she gave Vash the piggy bank, and explained how it worked. Now it became a danger zone to even touch it, seeing as he had decided that mousetraps would be effective to protect it. Mad read through the manual and discovered something on the back page, she was getting another unit in 3 days…

Mad to waste time during these three days, went on her computer and checked her E-Mails, to find a reply to her e-mail waiting patiently in front of her, she read through it and began typing again

_'Darky-  
Oh believe me, you'll be meeting BOTH of them soon, I now have a trigger happy banker with me who nearly made my head become apart of the floor! And yes I came back with something from there; I didn't need reminding though….you sent me an E-mail with a link so it IS your fault still.  
- Mad/AuzzieWerewolf_

**And Chapter 7 done! I understand that these chapters are far too short, but in the document I type it on its HUGE, I got to work on that I guess… please review! At least my notes  
here aren't being invaded again…  
Prussia: I Am AWESOME! FEAR MY CROTH CLOTH!  
Mad: oh for-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prussia: Welcome back to this story, it pales to my Awesomeness!  
Mad: why do the annoying ones feel that it's perfectly fine to break into MY Authors Notes…?  
Prussia: Because this is stupid! SUCK IT LOSERS!  
Mad: hey you, yeah you reader! Please tell me how to get rid of him!  
Prussia: She's not awesome enough to own Hetalia**

Mad went back to the website and found that every few weeks they sent a new one until you had received a minimal of 5. But found that because of the region she lived in she got it sooner. Vash came up behind her, holding Italy.  
"u- Umm… Mad? Please ex.. Explain" the Swiss said blushing and tripping over his words.  
"What are you talking about ha-" Mad started asking turning and finding her voice and body hitching as she saw the Italian, smiling like he does in the anime but wearing the bright pink princess dress that she had reluctantly bought him a while ago. Before Mad could explain she was saved by the door being knocked on, Mad raced out and opened the door to find the mailman with the next unit box, mad signed once more and he left the box much taller than Vash's and had a this way up mark on the box and a little part of the crate that slid open and close like a sideways mail slot.

Mad went over to the box and reached the slot, standing on her toes because it was so tall, and slid it open, coming face to face with the most bark blue, solid, dull, fear racking stare she ever saw.

The house was silent until the man in the box made a strange noise similar to a grunt, Italy and Vash watched as Mad screamed like she had seen a ghost and fled up the stairs. Even the mailman was confused as he heard the scream in his car.

* * *

"hey… Mad are you alright?" Italy said opening the door finding her tightly wrapped in her blanket shaking on her bed  
"it was Sweden…." Mad said her voice shaking and wavering in pitch.  
"Ve? You don't like Sweden?" Italy said his head tilting like a confused puppy. The silence he got was all the answer he needed. Mad shook until she heard Switzerland come in and looked up  
"… he's gone." Vash said  
"what"  
"yeah, I called up the customer support and they took him ba-" Vash began and was cut off as he was rammed in the chest like someone tackled him  
"Thank you Hashbrown!" Mad squealed and hugged him, only letting go of the Swiss when he grabbed an old Nerf pistol she had lying around and shot her with it. Mad shied away and began cooking their meal, only barely hearing Vash say something  
"stanno inviando una sostituzione presto ..."

**Mad: … You're not even a nation anymore…  
Prussia: Because I was to awesome to be one  
Mad: riiight… hey keep your hand away!  
Prussia: oh~ what's wrong, scared of me? Kesesesese~….  
Mad: leave me alone you ****_pervertieren_****!  
Prussia: hmph, your no fun…**

_Pervertieren= Pervert (german)  
stanno inviando una sostituzione presto = they are sendinga replacementsoon ... (Italian)_

**Yes I looked it up the Swiss do speak Italian**


	9. Chapter 9- Hashbrown's New Job

**Welcome to chapter 9! If you're wondering why it took so long, it's because my USB containing the story went missing, so now I have to redo this chapter from memory so excuse me if the story goes rocky… I don't own Hetalia**

Mad smiled as she watched her Chibi, dark blue eyes viewing Italy drawing on some paper she had giving him, behind her she heard the indifferent tome of Vash as he counted out the money he had collected so far, dressed in a café uniform with 'Café Spain' sewn in red cursive writing where a name badge would normally be. Switzerland looked at the clock above the door and stood up, shoving all his money into the piggy bank and tapping Mads shoulder. The brunette stood up and went over to Italy  
"Italy, it's time to go" Mad smiled, hanging up her MP3 unaware she pulled out the earphone cord as she had a 20 second area of blank silence on the song she was listening to and only vaguely aware that the only Die Atzen song she had on the device was the next to play. Opening the door Mad backed up as she came face to face with the mailman with another Unit.

"… Am I really becoming predictable?" the confused mailman said, they went through the familiar motions silently and he wheeled in the crate, Mad took the manual she received, locked the door and headed to the car. After fitting Feliciano into his booster seat and sitting in the driver's space. Pulling out of the driveway Mad set off the café where Vash now worked, heading in to see the owner and his Spain unit arguing.

"I'm telling you man, we need a Romano an-" Spain was cut off from his seemingly desperate sounding rant when the bell to the café door went off, looking up the two saw the brunette with the chibi in her hands and Switzerland behind her. Anyone who hadn't seen the show would probably think that they were a couple and probably be soon corrected through an unnaturally large source of yelling.

* * *

Meanwhile while all this chaos was happening the MP3 had gone to the next song, the crate close to the MP3 started rattling as Disco Pogo played, at first an arm smashed through the box, then a leg that gave off a shine in the light as the crate exploded as the owner of the arm and leg ripped it apart and wiggled around, scanning his surroundings and frowning  
"…wo bin ich? … dieser Ort ist schmutzig*" the owner of the voice sneered and stared at Mads MP3 when it began playing another song until it was crushed under the foot of the stranger.

* * *

Mad watched as Italy played with the other unit in the café as she chatted with the owner. The other chibi also looked like a girl and had pale blonde hair and upside down crucifix in the chibi Norway's hair. Mad smiled and shifted slightly, brushing against the manual she received. Mad and the owner looked at the name and Mad looked to Chibitalia  
"Italy, we have to go" Mad said and grabbed the chibi, not even bothering with the booster seat Mad jumped in the car and drove off to their home, Italy sitting in the passenger's seat.

Mad Burst open her door and gasped in shock, the house as she expected was different than what it should have been. It was clean not a spot of dirt in sight at all, and in the middle of the room was her 'Inner Country' as her friend had put it once. They looked nearly the same apart from obvious gender differences and the fact that his purple eyes were behind a set of glasses while her dark blue ones sat bare in the open but wide in shock. Austria glared at her and shifted around, Mad noticing a vaguely familiar shape beside him  
"… You… Broke… my MP3…." Mad murmured and glared at him back, also noticing how Italy began to sniffle when he saw Roderich.  
"quit snivelling Italy!" he barked at the chibi who cowered further.

"Hey! Leave him alone! I can handle you breaking my MP3 but DON'T you DARE threaten Italy!" Mad growled, and prepared for a fight that was due to ensue, Until the Austrian unsheathed a sword, 'Why do they all come with weapons?' Mad groaned and began running as the Austrian swung the blade at her.

**And that's the end of part 9! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think.  
**_wo bin ich? dieser Ort ist schmutzig (German)= where am I?Thisplaceis dirty_


	10. Chapter 10- Sparkles and Chopin

**Welcome to chapter 10~ we finally hit the double digit! How do you want to celebrate this occasion? Why a new story of course! Since a cake would be a bummer due to postal service... Prussia? get lost.  
Prussia: you have no way of getting rid of the awesome me *smirks*  
Mad: oh I do, I just have to be patient…  
I do not own Hetalia**

Mad ran away from the furious pianist and slipped into the kitchen. Hiding in the cupboard and waited for Roderich to follow, the moment he opened it a hand seized grip of his curl and tugged it harshly, Austria was led away soon by Mad, Austria being dragged around wearing a bright red face and flinching as she tugged on his curl while leading him away. Mad somehow managed to get Austria to calm down after tossing him an old keyboard she had. blinking in confusion when he began to play, the house filling with the sounds of Chopin. Mad crept out from her hiding place, Pookie giving off a quick meow of warning before jumping into her arms and purring as Mad ruffled her fur slightly. Mad looked at Roderich and attempted to stop herself from laughing and frustrating him again, his sword still being within arm's reach.

Austria was dressed in a pair of violet pants that were covered in shiny glitter and a plain white shirt, the two items of clothing giving off a bright but sparkly glow from the sunlight, Mad sighed and closed her eyes listening to the piano and allowing her thought to play out hitching upon one and her eyes and face becoming more and more concerned as the thoughts sunk in.  
_'I'm flying out in 8 days….8 DAYS'  
_" Oh shit!" the Australian blurted racing up the stairs to her computer leaving the units to watch in confusion as she ran up the small staircase and heard a door fling open so loudly it banged against the wall. The units coming up to find her sitting at her computer, note books and sheets of paper scattered around the desk like they had been hastily thrown on the desk, the Brunette Australian in the middle of the mess frantically typing, Pookie retreated to falling asleep on the desk and was purring slightly as she cleaned herself.

"Ve? What's wrong Mad?" Italy asked her his head tilting like a confused puppy as Mad looked over, her screen glowing with a website open.  
"Ah Feli, we're going to visit a friend of mine soon for a long time, okay?" Mad smiled at the chibi as he came over. Austria spoke up from the door, holding a piece of paper with a music score scrawled down on it  
"So you're leaving already?" Austria said his glasses giving off a shine in the light  
"not for long, only about 6 months…" Mad said before she realised, the Italian beside her began to wail louder and louder like a bomb siren  
"I don't want you to leave!" he cried clinging to her leg "6 months is a long time, and there are so many scary nations everywhere!" the Italian began to rant, his voice hiccupping from time to time as he chocked his sobs until he felt like was getting picked up and opened his eyes, coming face to face with Mad's dark blue eyes he had become accustomed to.

"We are ALL going Italy, I'm not leaving you." She smiled and watched as Feliciano hugged her "I'm just organising the …_ plane_… tickets" Mad said her voice wavering on the word of the flying machine and set him down. Mad quickly typed another E-Mail to her publisher and sent it, before heading to bed to have a siesta with the chibi, vaguely aware as Austria sat at her computer, reading through her E-Mail's and began typing another E-Mail to the person who sent her the website address, this 'DarkFoot' was certainly… different as she had denied sending the E-Mail in the first place.

_Dear Darkfoot,  
Mad is correct in what she had said previously, you are the one who sent the address and now she has 3 according to the youngest. If you would kindly read this I am to inform you of our arrival in 8 days. Please remain alert as I will send more of these soon, as to keep you informed of the upcoming events.  
- R.E._

**And here you are again! With the authors note as the finishing moment! Please read DarkFoot's story as well as this to remain updated about both sides.  
Prussia: *snores*  
Mad: … finally I can get rid of him… *drags Prussia away* now that that's over with.  
Please Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11- Polish Rules and Pink paint

**Welcome to Chapter 11! I understand I made Austria a little OOC last chapter and I'm sorry, I'll try and avoid that from now on… and Thank you Serena for making that suggestion, If you have a suggestion please let me know and I may use it. Please enjoy and Review!  
I don't own Hetalia**

Mad smiled and cuddled into the pillow, her dream filled with white flecks of snow and her body was that of a timber wolf's, she furrowed her brows and groaned slightly as the whole land rocked slightly, it happened again a moment after and panic set into her body. Italy nudged her one again before the woman sat up abruptly  
"earthquake!" Mad screamed at the top of her lungs, Startling the little brunette and causing him to tumble off the bed, Mad heard his shout and looked at Feliciano quickly realising what happened, Mad opened her mouth and jumped again as the door slammed open, Austria and Switzerland stood at the door, Mad hopped out of bed and sighed "It's okay, I just got a rude awakening" Mad said her eyes traveling down to the Italian who was shaking slightly. Mad looked over to Austria and Vash and noticed something that made her blush, the men were topless and only had their pants on. Mad quickly made the boys leave and closed the door and proceeded to get dressed.

Mad came down to see Switzerland now dressed for work and Austria cooking with Italy colouring in again and sitting at the table and dressed in his outfit he came in, Mad looked down to see Pookie rubbing against her legs purring her head off. Mad fell to the cats wishes and picked the tan furred cat up, earning the cat rubbing her head against hers making Mad nearly sneeze as the whiskers tickled against her, Austria looked at her and the cat for a moment before returning to the cooking, Mad placed Pookie down and went into the kitchen seeing that Austria had finished cooking and helped him bring it out and set up, Italy had left the table and went upstairs again.  
'He's probably going to be playing with his toys again.' Mad chalked it up to and continued to set the table while Austria cleaned up the kitchen, Mad grabbed the final plate which shattered when she let go of it as a horrified scream came from up the stairs, without anytime to wast Mad raced up the stairs closely followed by the Austrian and the Swiss, Mad burst through the door to see Feliciano white as a sheet and trembling in fright. Switzerland and Austria hurried Italy to the table to try and calm him while Mad quickly looked around for what frightened him so much. Her dark blue eyes trailed to her computer where the screen was open with a document on it. Mad looked through it and groaned slightly as she saw he was at the first scare in the story when the monster came through the window and attacked the protagonist. The brunette also checked her E-mail before going downstairs and trying to cheer up the little Italian, Feliciano kept on crying though as Mad tried everything she knew, just then the phone rang and startled them making Italy cry louder, Austria was playing Chopin on the keyboard again and Switzerland was yelling at Italy trying to get him to be quiet.

"Stop it!" Mad yelled, her voice becoming rough and slightly deeper to show she wasn't joking; the house went silent as she picked up the phone "hello? Ah hello! … Yes… yeeess….what!? Ah yeah I sent the address…. No… wait what!? You said how much!? Arggghh… okay I'll pay… yes goodbye to you to" Mad said her voice calmer but still slightly irritated as she hung up, Mad turned to her units and saw Italy had found her old teddy bear and was folding it into a pillow and then back to a bear before turning it into a bear and heading to the table where breakfast was waiting. Mad sighed and joined her units, slowly chewing on the food but barely paying attention as her thoughts were concerned with the money she had to pay for an extended stay in the other country, and the cost for having her units delivered there and having those that she already had to remain in the plane without being put in crates again. The brunette's thoughts were cut off at the familiar tone of the doorbell, answering the door Mad was greeted by a different postman who looked vaguely familiar, most of his hay coloured hair was covered by a cap and harsh light blue eyes glared slightly back at her, his face was pulled into a frown.  
"Sign here" the man said, his voice thick with a German accent and the smell of wurst held in his breath, she quickly did so and watched as he pulled away, another crate sat in front of her and was about the size of Italy's own crate, Mad sighed and hooked her door back so it wouldn't slam shut on her or crush the box and dragged it in hearing an odd 'ouch' here and there and sat the manual on the coffee table, Mad was about to open the box but stopped and grabbed a broom and twisted the head off. Mad tapped the handle against the box 3 times, and sighed in relief that three knocks came back, not wanting a crazy unit chasing after her again with an actual weapon that could probably leave her dead within moments. Mad jumped when the box lid flung off to reveal a feminine looking chibi.

Mad could only stare in shock as the Hetalia Unit climbed out, Pink splotches of paint covered their face and arms while mid length blonde hair was completely clean somehow, the chibi looked at her and placed one hand on its hip, emerald green eyes stared into her pools of dark blue ones as the owner of the green eyes pouted  
"Like where am I? This place is like Totally drab!" the blonde said revealing that it was a male and flicked their hair back, the Poland chibi and Mad snapped their heads around to a heavy thump that came from the box, Poland beginning to smile while Mad looked over to Vash, pale of colour and shaking slightly.  
"Help me Hashbrown…" Mad muttered before a snort from behind made her run like the devil was snapping at her heels.

"Vee~ what's wrong with Mad?" Italy said Looking at the animal that had made the sound and then over to the area where Mad had gone to, the Wardrobe quickly creaking shut.

Austria looked over to the animal that had made the noise and Saw Poland clinging onto a small version of Pony that looked no bigger than a rocking horse and looked as harmless as one as well before heading back to the keyboard to continue with his practice while Switzerland was knocking on the wardrobe telling Mad to drop him off at work already while Chibitalia and Poland played around with pony unaware of how terrified Mad was at that moment until Switzerland shouted out  
"HEY! UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" and bashed against the doors hard enough that the old hinges gave way and caused the door to fall to the floor and startle the chibi's enough they began to cry which made Austria lose focus and to hit the wrong keys multiple times which annoyed the aristocrat enough he stormed up the stairs and grabbed his sword and threatened to cut Italy's curl off along with shaving Poland of all his hair as well.

"Welcome to hell, please enjoy your stay" Mad sighed to herself before shreiking like a banshee as Switzerland dragged her by her ankles out to the car… literally.

**Hey! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write but I was away for Easter so I made the chapter long! Please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Check out DarkFoot's story, '****_'Free Hetalia Units Cool WaitWhat's a Unit?'_**** to read the antics going on with her and her units! Now you may wonder why I ask this of you and the answer is simple! It's a surprise! **


End file.
